Voyagers!:The lighthouse army of two and friends
by Mrs.Phineas Bogg
Summary: After an unusual pirate voyage, Jeff & a wounded Bogg land in 1814 Massachusetts. They meet two young women who are on guard against a British invasion of their coastal town. Bogg is unfit to voyage, so they must stay in a green zone to help.
1. Chapter 1

***A/N: This is a filler story in between 'The Origins of Phineas Bogg' and 'Memories of Time's Past.'  
**

**Chapter 1**

**March 1699**

Jeffrey Jones eyed his partner carefully and placed a hand upon his damp forehead.

"No fever, that's good."

He quickly scooted over and did the same for the other man in the corner–Buccaneer, Samuel Burgess. He was not sick either. Both Voyagers and Burgess were trapped on an unknown Pirate ship and there was no escape save using the omni. They were in a red-light zone and Jeffrey had no idea what was wrong. His partner was in too weak a condition to make any cosmic trips.

Phineas Bogg shifted in a turbulent sleep. In the last hour he mumbled on and off about pirates, Rotterdam, and a woman Jeffrey never heard him mention before named named AnneMarie. Jeffrey tugged at the shackles around his wrists. It was useless to even try and slip out of them. There was nowhere to run and the sailors would easily catch him no matter where he attempted to hide. He couldn't risk getting flogged.

The first mate found them aboard two hours earlier. Phineas sensed a swift and brutal punishment so he demanded that it be meted out on him alone. Jeffrey couldn't understand why the crew became enraged when Phineas told them his name. They scoffed and laughed and kept pointing to the top rigging. There was no allowance for explanations and they immediately shoved Phineas against the post. Jeffrey couldn't bear to watch his partner suffer, but one sadistic, black pirate kept him facing forward to witness the beating. Phineas held steadfast with each blow to his back, and constantly reassured Jeffrey that it would be all right.

Jeffrey had noticed a young man peering out from behind the raucous horde of pirates. He had clamored down from the top rigging to see the commotion. When the mob parted to reveal the battered stowaway, the young man's expression filled with anxiety and he clutched the ratlines until his knuckles turned white. Jeffrey was in awe. The young pirate looked exactly like Phineas.

His wide blue eyes and the chiseled features were distinctive, though partially concealed under a short beard and shoulder length, messy hair. Jeffrey realized how a shave and a haircut would certainly make a man unrecognizable. That–along with a few added years and more muscle. It had to be Phineas. Jeffrey did not take his gaze off him. When the young man became aware of the intense scrutiny, he quickly ascended the ratlines and pretended to observe the waves.

The pirates had flogged Phineas ten times and shoved him to the deck. He was weakened, but still conscious. Jeffrey supported his weight down the steps and they were tossed into the lower hull. Jeffrey tried his best to clean Phineas' wounds, remembering to pour seawater on them to reduce scarring. Phineas had joked that a little Vitamin E from Headquarters would clear them up in no time, and then he passed out.

**~Oo~**

Jeffrey crossed his legs and slid closer to his friend. "C'mon Bogg, please snap out of it! We gotta get out of here. I need your help." He demanded and shook him.

The hull was a frightening place, crawling with rodents and big, slimy water bugs that Jeffrey had to flit away many times. They always grossed him out. The wind ferociously howled through the decayed cracks, giving him chills. He stopped shaking Phineas and rattled his chains irritated.

"Fine, Bogg! Stay in _La La_ land with _AnnMarie_!" He said snidely.

Phineas' eyes sprang open and he sat up fast, waving his arms with labored breaths.

"Jeffrey! No! Stop!"

"Bogg! It's okay!"

Phineas rubbed his eyes until his vision came in clear. It was dark, save for two lamp lights, and he saw Jeffrey's outline huddled nearby. Phineas put his arms down and tapped his face vigorously to wake himself up.

The first half of the dream started pleasantly. Seeing _her_ again and feeling her warmth indulged and comforted him. In nearly every dream lately he was with the beautiful, raven-haired, AnneMarie Schaffer. In the second half the visions shifted. He was back on his ship and high above deck, casually hanging off the ratlines after a full day's work of tightening sails and securing ropes on the block and tackles with the giant capstan in the center of the main deck. The ropes…he was _always_ fixing them from being frayed, rotted, and knotted incorrectly by the others. Phineas, being the quickest and most agile, was also used as a lookout. High upon the crow's nest he often basked in solitude from all the heady commotion down below.

In the last moments of his nightmare, he was back on deck with the rest of the sneering crew and thrust on his knees, bloodied from his own beating. He helplessly watched Jeffrey get flogged and scream for him. It was far more insidious than he could ever imagine and he felt tethered to the deck, every sinew was frozen in place while Jeffrey was tortured. When the Captain finally stopped, Jeffrey staggered into his arms and died. Phineas wailed. He looked up to see a solitary figure–a figure with his face–climbing frantically down the ropes to help...and then he woke up.

Jeffrey grabbed Phineas' shoulders, keeping him grounded in reality. "Bogg! Bogg, it was just another dream. _Relax."_

Phineas patted his arm. "I know kid, I'm sorry."

Jeffrey glared at him oddly and a blush came over his cheeks. "I thought I got them bad. Bogg, who's AnneMarie? You kept calling out her name…_a lot."_

Phineas glanced away embarrassed, but then met his gaze. "AnneMarie was my first true love. My memories of her are still hazy, but she was a real woman and I know loved her dearly at one point in my former life. We may have even married."

"Wow! I wonder what happened to her? Do you know?"

Phineas vaguely remembered his trial with Drake and the woman he locked gazes with in the crowded hallway. It couldn't have been her. Still, there was a spark of recognition between them and she wore a jade and gold locket. That locket was also in his memories.

"It must have became a nightmare. You called out for me, but you were scared! I guess I was in it, then, huh?"

Phineas did not want to divulge the dream and just nodded. "Yeah. But something was weird. I saw myself in the dream, my younger self. And now all these memories of being a pirate are starting to come back to me. The sailors up on deck–I know them! I've seen them before. I've seen this ship in my past."

"You mean you voyaged onto this ship before?"

"No, these men, they're my old crew-mates."

"Bogg are you sure? That _is_ weird. I thought Headquarters did stuff to your mind so you wouldn't remember the past?"

"They have their tricks to keep Voyagers in place, but sometimes…_aww_ yuck!" Phineas kicked away a bunch of cockroaches that had scurried across his boots and he crunched them underfoot fiendishly. "Heh, I got ya, ya poxed, bilge sucking _little_…_uhh_…sometimes they come back…the memories, not the cockroaches."

"Aww, no, Bogg, the roaches keep coming back too! This is worse than a New York Subway. Hey, where did all that pirate talk come from just now?"

Phineas stroked his chin and felt a two-days beard growth. "I don't know, it's still in me. Being on here must have triggered something."

"Hey listen, remind me to pass on this mind altering procedure when my time comes at Headquarters." Jeffrey shuddered. "I don't want anyone messing with my brains."

Phineas smiled compassionately. "Don't worry, Jeff. I want you to keep your memories, I'll fight for it if I have to."

When Phineas found Jeffrey, he was a depressed, eleven year-old boy and isolated from everyone except his dog, Ralph. Since then he had maturely learned to accept his assignment as a Voyager and for the most part, enjoyed all the harrowing adventures. Phineas could already see why Jeffrey was going to be the best. It would be cruelty on the part of Headquarters to take away Jeffrey's cherished recollections of his parents.

Phineas yanked at the chains unsuccessfully. Every time he moved, he felt the lashes on his back tear and warm blood trickled down his skin. Jeffrey continually sponged the blood in order to keep his clothes from sticking to the wounds. Phineas winced from the salty stings, but he was no stranger to the painful treatment.

"Bogg, try not to move around too much. How can you stand all the pain?" Jeffrey asked quietly.

"I'm used to this kind of life, Jeff. Funny thing is, most pirates never flogged their crew members for punishment. They would keel haul ya, or maroon ya on an island with a few days rations, fresh water, and a small weapon so you could _hopefully _survive."

"Then why did they flog you, Bogg?"

Phineas rested against the wall, lost in thought. "I think because the Captain was originally a Navy man. Most Pirates scorned flogging. They hated the Navy. But this guy, he's different. I know I've been whipped before as a cabin boy, you just have to suck it up and take it like a man. "

"Well that's what you are, right? _A man's man._"

Phineas narrowed his eyes. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"My dad used that expression. You know, other men can see you as a _man_, tough, masculine…like…John Wayne or Clint Eastwood."

Phineas didn't know who they were, but they sounded able-bodied and strong. "I get ya, thanks, kid. Hey, come here."

Jeffrey drew closer to him and Phineas put an arm around his shoulders as best he could with the shackles. "I can tell when you're scared and I don't want you to be. We'll get out of this, we always do, right?"

Jeffrey glanced away tearfully. "Yeah, we sure do…Bogg, you didn't let them hurt me and they…" He stared up at him. "They could have killed you! I thought they were gonna toss you overboard after the beating. Or Make you walk the plank or something."

"Aww, Jeff, it's okay. Now that I think about it, not everyone on my crew was a monster. They just had rough and tough personalities from time to time. Hey, as long as it's in my power, I will never let anyone or anything hurt you. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. I just get really worried sometimes. I can't lose you, Bogg."

Phineas swallowed the lump in his throat and grinned. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere, kiddo! You're the one who's gonna fly the coop and come into your own as a Voyager. When that day comes, you'll be consoling me!"

"I guess so, but let's not think about that right now. If we ever want to get out of this voyage we have to think about _him."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jeffrey pointed to Burgess, who had been quivering in his sleep from his own flogging. "I did what I could for his wounds. Man, his body is really scarred up, Bogg."

"That was good of you, Jeff. It's not surprising he's scarred, he was a pirate too. I recognize the name."

Jeffrey playfully swiped him. "Look at that! Bogg actually knows somebody in history. It's a miracle!"

Phineas prodded him. "I'll show you a miracle when we got off this tub. This is _my_ history we're talking about now."

"Yeah, I was just starting to read up on pirates when you found me. Actually, Burgess was where I left off in my _'Pirates in history'_ book the night you came."

"Isn't that something? Hey Jeffrey, what's the damage? Why is the omni red? Hey wait, where is the omni?"

Jeffrey crawled a few feet away and lifted up a loose plank, he had shoved the omni in a tiny crevice so it wouldn't be stolen by the captors. He had to scare away a rat that was unsuccessfully nibbling on it.

"Here, sorry, I think it's got rat spit on it."

"It's better than being lost or stolen. That was very astute of you, my friend." Phineas checked it. They were somewhere in the vicinity of Holland. Phineas didn't know why, but the country seemed very familiar to him from his youth and a wave of pleasantness washed over him. It had to do with AnneMarie. He was sure of it.

He clipped it back to his belt. "We gotta wake him up. He needs to tell us the details if we ever want to fix this red light."

"Maybe we can throw a bucket of water on his face? I was about to do that to you." Jeffrey suggested. "You _really_ needed to cool off, Bogg." He snickered.

"_Jeff!_ Just wait until you grow up. _Ehh_, never mind. No, I'll get him up."

Leaning over Burgess, Phineas put two fingers in his mouth and let out an ear-piercing whistle. Burgess' eyes popped open and he rolled over and covered his head.

"Blimey! Bloody buckets! What is going on now?"

"You're trapped with us, my friend, in the hull of this boat. It's a pirate vessel on its way to the Dutch country, but that's all I know." Phineas sat back.

Burgess sat up carefully and rubbed his head. _"Oww,_ did I get a rough one in the noggin! My back has seen better days too, they be very rough on this vessel."

Jeffrey was impatient to get on with the mission. "Mr. Burgess, how did this happen to you? When did it happen? We need an exact date and place."

"Well, ain't ye in a hurry? Goin' somewhere, me hearty? Don't see why ya need all that! But it happened off the coast of Bombay, just a few months ago. January me thinks! I had been working on a ship we seized, 'The Margaret,' we were doin' so well getting these liquors and slaves. A renegade crew from the East India Company attacked me and I escaped off their ship. T'was foolish, because I was about to become shark food after a bit. The sun was scorching and I was tired. _This_ crew plucked me from the sea, but now they have me captive! One of their own kind! Where did you come from? We've not made a stop since?"

Jeffrey answered when Phineas hesitated. _"Umm,_ we were already on here, you just didn't see us. We were on the ship Voyager! Bogg is a…a…_Privateer!"_

Burgess chortled. "So, that's the term he'd rather use, aye? Everyone knows Privateers are nothing more than fancy clothed pirates. Legalized bandits. I use the title me self. I never heard of that ship."

Phineas wanted to defend the position. He tried to remember his father. Jeremiah Bogg would scarcely be considered a pirate by any of his contemporaries and had taken great pride in his position. Phineas decided to hold his tongue; they were already telling stories and he didn't want to have to explain more than what he knew. He nudged Jeffrey and they crawled out of earshot to talk the situation over.

"Listen, what's so special about this pirate, anyway? Pirates were captured all the time, he's no different. I remember him now. Burgess is nothing but a drunken slave trader! Did no good for history."

"_Bogg!_ Come on, you know a red light is a red light, good or bad. _You_ taught me that. All we have to do is find him and make sure he doesn't jump off that other ship, right? I remember his story now. The East India Company _can't_ lose him at sea! They seize his goods and slaves, and then he eventually stands trial in London. Not much later he winds up in Madagascar and gets poisoned by a tribal Chieftain."

"Yeah, I heard of all that, but I just feel like we could be doing something better with our time."

Jeffrey looked at his friend pitiably. Phineas was tired, wounded, and hungry, which often made him very cranky and unreasonable. He held his arm.

"Listen, we at least got the month and year out of him, so let's get out of here." Jeffrey suddenly remembered the young man with Bogg's face. "Bogg! Hold on. You were right. I think we did land on your old ship, I could have sworn I saw… "

Jeffrey didn't finish. The hull door opened and a craggy pirate rushed down with a dull lantern, his face weathered with a fierce scowl.

"Alright boy, on yer feet! The Captain wants _you_, ya little runt!" He grabbed Jeffrey by his shackles. "Don't be testin' his good graces!"

"Hey! What are doing? Leave him alone!" Phineas commanded. A sharp memory assailed him, he was trapped and forced to do something similar once before.

"_Get up ya little bastard! The Captain has a job for ya! He needs ya to climb the rigging and release the sails, there's a storm blowing in! Move it now! Sprightly!"_

"Not this time, matey! Captain Jagger first wants _all_ stowaways punished, a flogging may do the brat some good!" The pirate fumed.

"Captain…_Jagger_?" The name stumbled Phineas, where had he heard it before?

"No! Get off me! Let me go! Bogg, _help!"_

Jeffrey struggled but couldn't break free. This pirate was fairly inebriated and laughed at his distress. His near toothless mouth shot out spittle and Jeffrey quickly wiped it away.

"_Bogg?_ You want _Bogg?_ _Hahaha,_ get a load of this little weasel? Jagger made an exception with Phin way back, but not you! Yer a lively one, ain't ya? But we can't go on taking every little cocky swab that comes aboard!" He tugged on Jeffrey's shirt and brought him closer to his gnarled face. "Young Phin can't help you! And if he dare tried, he'd get it worse!"

Phineas jostled his chains and ran to them, but was yanked backward from a sudden dive in the ship. His temper flared. "What do you mean I can't help him? Get yer grimy hands off me kid or else ye'll meet the rope's end and I'll scupper ya to the bottom of the brine!"

Phineas stammered over his threats, mystified. The vicious brigand also seemed puzzled, as if he were accustomed to his deep tone of voice.

"Blimey! Ya look just like Phin! _Arrh,_ no matter! Let's go boy!"

Jeffrey took advantage of the confusion and snatched rusted keys jangling loosely from the pirate's pocket. As they reached the top of the stairs, he tossed them on Phineas' lap. Phineas quickly unlocked his chains, he couldn't let Jeffrey be flogged, or worse, keel hauled. His small body wasn't used to whippings and keel hauling would certainly cut him, drown him, and quite possibly decapitate him. He remembered seeing one or two in his time as a pirate and the gruesome images never faded. Phineas kicked the keys over to Burgess, who was in and out of consciousness. Whether he escaped or not, this red light zone was going to be altered.

"Here! I gotta save my kid, you can free yourself!"

**~Oo~**

Jeffrey was dragged across the ship to the Quarter deck alongside the ratlines. They tossed him down and he tried to scamper away, only to be caught again and carried back over the pirate's shoulder.

"Ye have two choices, climb the ratlines and cut out the topmast sail or we'll drag ya so fast across the bottom of the keel you'll lose a tiny limb! That's what we should 'ave done in the first place!"

Jeffrey trembled and looked up He had often climbed similar ropes in the park and loved the jungle gyms. This, however, was ridiculously high. Between the winds and the ship's jerky movements, he would never make it. At least it wasn't a stormy day. Jeffrey faced the crew defiantly.

"Leave me alone, you have no right to do this to anyone! You're nothing but scurvy pirates and I hope you all capsize!"

The Captain came forward and raised his cutlass. He was colorfully dressed in dingy fabric. The entire crew looked worse for wear. They all stopped their chores and came to view the spectacle.

"If I were you boy, I would make my choice!"

"I'm not afraid of you!"

The Captain laughed cruelly. "I like your courage! It reminds me of young Phin, eh?"

All the pirates let out a loud 'Huzzah!'

"Forget it! Pick him up, mateys! We could always use another bilge boy!"

The pirates lifted Jeffrey by the seat of his pants and literally tossed him atop the ratlines. Phineas ran from the hull but was seized by two pirates and dragged to the Captain. The crew barely regarded him as anyone special or a threat, which confused him. He stared at his partner with bated breath. Jeffrey attempted to climb and the ropes instantly burned his skin. He bit his lip and didn't give up. He even heard some pirates cheering him on below. He eventually made it about fifty feet off the ground near the *futtock shrouds, and froze when he looked down. All he saw was a tangled mess of ropes, rigging, and pulleys and imagined he would get himself caught and hung within them. The pirates seemed to have shrunk to miniature size. The black pirate came forward with a long whip. At the Captain's command, he was prepared to climb up and whack Jeffrey's back to move faster. He raised his arms to climb. Phineas broke free and rammed into him. They tumbled to the deck. Phineas forced his gaze.

"_Jock!_ Don't you dare lay a hand or weapon against my kid!" He seethed.

Jock looked closely into his face and quickly shook him off. The others picked him up, but held him back from attacking.

"This be some kind of trickery! Phin! How can you be down here when…"

All heads turned upward and they saw their young buccaneer straddled to the lookout post of the main topmast. He shimmied down just above Jeffrey and curled his legs over the rope, twisting it around his long feet to secure himself. He lowered his upper body halfway and reached out his arm.

"Come on, boy! I'll help you! Don't be afraid of them. If you show your fear then they will forever take advantage of ya! Give me yer hand."

Jeffrey had his eyes closed from the harsh winds and ocean sprays. "Bogg! You came after me!"

Jeffrey looked up and found himself staring into Phineas' earnest, very youthful face. He then heard his partner's voice again from below.

"Jeffrey hold on tight! I'm coming up!"

"I…I…can't give you my hand! I'm afraid to move." His heart raced.

"You can do it, boy. I'm right here for ya!" Young Phin urged him on.

"No, Jeff! Don't move! Get away from him!" Phineas shouted from below.

"_No!_ Let me help the boy! He has to prove himself worthy_! You_ should know that!" The buccaneer replied, visibly stunned.

"He's just a child! He's never been on a ship in his life!"

"There's a first for everything! We made it, so will he!" Young Phin shouted.

Phineas gasped. He was literally arguing with his younger self. This was a time-travel quandary that never happened to him before, but he had learned about it in Voyager School. He lunged for the ratlines. They had to get out of this time zone fast. The pirates could only watch bewildered, muttering oaths of sorcery and witchcraft. Phineas scaled the ratlines shakily as the ship dipped and bobbed in the churning waves. It had been a few years since he had made a full climb like this. All he had to do was grab for Jeffrey's ankle and they would be gone. That was easier said than done, because he had to stop every few feet to catch his bearings.

"A little worse for wear? Aren't ye?" Young Phineas called down tauntingly. "Tain't been on a ship in a long while, have ye, ya lilly liver!"

"Hush up ya smug buffoon or I'll knock ya from here to Sunday! I can make it!" Phineas grimaced. Every climb was torture.

"Ya still be there on Monday! Get down and let a _real_ pirate do his work!"

"No! It's no wonder Jock has a black spot on ya, you braggart!" Phineas said sternly. Young Phin looked surprised at that and fell silent.

The feuding Boggs eventually met alongside Jeffrey. Jeffrey was frightened and sweat poured down his face. His knees wobbled and knocked and his teeth chattered. Phineas put his arm around him.

"It's okay kid, I got ya! You don't have to do this. Once we're out of here, this time zone will not exist. Remember, we have to make sure Burgess doesn't escape the East India ship."

Phineas was about to press the omni when young Phin's rough hand grabbed his arm.

"_Wait!_ What nonsense is this? Time zones? Who are you? What is that thing? How did you get here? You…you look just like me! Are we siblings? Cousins? I only have one sister and she died as a child." He exclaimed, gasping from the exertion and shock. "I'm sorry I called ya a lilly-liver, tell me who you are!"

Phineas pulled his arm away. "Yes, I know our sister, Joanna! She died when we were twelve, you made her a rag doll that she cherished and since she died you have always kept it in your personal belongings."

"How do you know these things!" Young Phin's eyes swelled with tears.

"I…I can't explain all that. Trust me, Phin, when we're gone this will all be a mere dream!"

"'Tis no dream! You are here in the flesh, in my flesh. Why? Have you come to tell me of good tidings? Bad?"

The ship dove again and Jeffrey suddenly lost his grip. "_Auughh!_ Bogg!"

His hands were moist and he couldn't get a tight enough hold on the ropes. His entire body flailed halfway off the ratlines. He slipped down a bunch of rungs.

"_Bogg!_ Don't let me fall!" He screamed.

"I got ya boy!"

Before his partner could grab for him, young Phin threw his body backward and shimmied to him upside down within seconds. Phineas looked on astonished, it was a fascinating display of acrobatics on his part and he recollected doing such feats on a daily basis. Many times it was only to show off to the others. Young Phin grabbed Jeffrey under the arms just as he was about to fall. He strained to lift the boy up. Phineas climbed down and wrapped his arm around Jeffrey's waist. Young Phin released Jeffrey and righted himself. The pirates below all cheered, bidding them to come down.

_"This is a bewitched ship, aye!"_

_"Tis a miracle!"_

_"This is no miracle, no sorcery! They are brothers!"_

"Thanks a lot…_Bogg…"_ Jeffrey said, grateful and shaken.

Young Phin tousled his hair and winked. "You'll be alright, boy! Now tell me, please, who are you?"

"I can't do that, Bogg. It's not your time to know yet." Jeffrey said sadly.

His vivid, blue eyes bore into his older self. There was a tense silence and Phineas answered cautiously.

"Thank you for saving my kid, _Phineas Bogg._ I _am _you from the future, but it won't matter anymore."

"_The future!_ Tell me all about it! How did you get here, with that contraption you're holding? What is my future? Who is the child? Is he my son? You must tell me!" He begged like a little boy.

"I can't! But you'll go on to do great things, Bogg, trust me. You and Jeffrey."

"Wait! I need to know…"

Phineas hit the omni activator. The cosmos exploded and the time zone faded into oblivion.

_*futtock shrouds_: pieces joining the rigging of lower and top masts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**January, 1699**

"The Margaret is mine, Captain Lowth! You and your scurvy privateers cannot have her! The treasure_ and_ the slaves belong to me!" Samuel Burgess yelled at the Captain of the East India Company.

"Orders are orders, Burgess! Now you can come peaceably, or there will be damaging repercussions for everybody!" Lowth boomed. "We are nautical businessmen, not pirates, but we will resort to whatever means necessary to stop your voyage!"

"Businessmen?" He spat. "You are all worse pirates than any one of us! I refuse!"

Captain Lowth growled and stroked his beard. His gaze darkened. "I believe you have no choice in this matter, Burgess, seeing as we are already out to sea! Take him to the slave quarters, perhaps one more man will make our ship sail back to Bombay faster!"

With a flick of his hand he commanded his men to seize Burgess and they hurried forward. No one seemed to notice the faint whistle that blended with the sound of lapping waves slamming against the trade ship. Phineas and Jeffrey landed onto the quarterdeck, unnoticed by the crowds of men dressed in both pirate and regal naval attire. There was a scuffle going on and Jeffrey recognized Burgess' rasping voice from among the crowd. The Voyagers stood up and Phineas opened the omni. The light was red.

"We're right where we need to be. Now we just have to make sure he doesn't…"

The Captain shouted and a loud splash followed. Phineas raced to the edge of the ship. He tossed the omni to Jeffrey. "_Too late!_ I'm going after him! You know what to do if…if I _don't_ come back."

Jeffrey gazed at him firmly. "Yeah, jump in after you, grab hold of your shirt and push the darn button!"

Phineas knew he could always count on his partner. He grinned. "_Right_, kid! But for now, stay put!"

Phineas took a running leap and dove into the chilly waters. The bobbing ships created strong currents and wakes, but he fought against them. The pirates and sailors noticed him swimming toward Burgess and called him back. Burgess held up against the waves, but was visibly winded. It was a wonder to Phineas that he made it out alive in the first place. Phineas shielded his eyes and squinted toward the distance. Though merely a speck, he distinguished the outline of another vessel coming from West.

"_The Excelsior."_ He murmured in wonder. "That's _my _ship! This was how he got captured by us…_them_!"

There was no time to reminisce; _'Besides,' _He thought._ 'I was just a battered prisoner on board in the last time zone!'_ He had to get Burgess back to the East India ship before they sailed out too far. Burgess saw him and waved his arms.

"_Go away!_ You can't take me alive!"

"Burgess! What kind of Captain are you? You've abandoned your crew when they need you most!"

"_Ha!_ I don't own the 'Margaret!' and I scarcely care about that crew. It's just a job! I don't need all this trouble!"

Phineas forced his way to Burgess and tugged on his jacket, trying to keep afloat. "Believe me! If you do this, you will be in more trouble than you can imagine! Look out West! Do you see that little black dot? That's not a bird, that's another Pirate ship, and they will take you captive!"

Phineas grew angrier as saltwater sprayed in his face and up his nose. Pains wracked his muscles and the East India ship sailed further away. Jeffrey called for him in the distance. Phineas threw his arm over Burgess' chest and forcibly dragged him. "I've had enough of this! Let's go!"

"_No!_ Get off of me you, young bilge rat! I will not be humiliated like this!"

"You've already humiliated yourself. Face your responsibilities like _a man!_ If you don't, you will go down in history an addled coward!" Phineas retorted and continued to swim toward the ship.

**~Oo~**

Jeffrey ran into the midst of the confused seamen and pulled on the Captain's arm. "_Please!_ Stop the ship! My friend is out there, he's bringing Burgess back to you!"

Captain Lowth shook Jeffrey off and looked at him alarmed. "Who are you? Where did you come from?" He gazed at the crowd. "How did this child get aboard? To whom do you belong?"

Jeffrey pointed toward Phineas. "I _belong _to the young pirate out there! Please Captain! Burgess _has_ to stay on board and get to Bombay!"

"Get to trial for this travesty is more like it! We can't just stop, boy! But very well! Drop anchor! This will slow her down enough for them to catch up. Your guardian is a strong swimmer."

Jeffrey smiled at the Captain and watched anxiously as the crew went to work. He rushed to the side and shouted again as loud as he could.

"_Bogg!_ We dropped anchor! _Come on!"_

Phineas was only a hundred feet away. Burgess knew his plan went astray and pulled out of his grip.

"I can swim just as well, man!"

"_Good,_ because you were weighing me down!" Phineas grunted.

Phineas relaxed himself, allowing the waves to carry him more than his strokes. His injuries and the muscle strain from climbing up the mainmast hammered him full force. His body and patience were sorely tried. The crew lowered ropes and Burgess lunged for one. He gasped and choked, not wanting to admit the pains that overtook him. Phineas waited as the ship gradually drew the anchor back to its place.

"Jeffrey, we have to go!"

Jeffrey made a fast omni check and as soon as Burgess' leg came over the side, the light turned green. Jeffrey clipped the omni onto his belt loop.

"_Alright_ Bogg! You did it!"

"_Of course!_ Jeffrey, make a jump for it! I'm right here!"

Jeffrey climbed upon the edge; his legs suddenly had the same rubbery sensation while climbing the mainmast. In fact, it was merely intensified, because he still hadn't gotten over that fright. He glared at the foamy waters. Phineas held his arms open wide.

"Jeffrey, don't be afraid, I won't let you drown!"

Captain Lowth and the others came to his side. "What are you doing, boy? Don't jump!" You out there, climb aboard!"

"I have to jump, we…we gotta get outta here!" Jeffrey grabbed his nose and leaped.

"What? Go where? The bottom of the sea? No child! Stop!"

Jeffrey's body slammed into the water and he sank fast. He flailed his arms, pushing himself upward. Phineas dove under and swam beside him. He aided Jeffrey to the surface. Jeffrey grasped for him, coughing up seawater. Phineas could now barely keep his head above water. He was exhausted. Jeffrey helped buoy him.

Phineas looked at his partner grateful. "Thanks, kid! Please, hit the omni!"

**~Oo~**

The Voyagers landed in a large thatch of yellowed grass and sand. Jeffrey, feeling waterlogged, lay face-up and enjoyed the warmth of the sun. He still heard crashing waves and felt a cool, salty breeze. "We made it, but now we're on a beach."

Phineas tumbled beside him. Every movement felt like torture, but he bit his lip and gritted his teeth to stay quiet. He wrung out his clothes slowly. "I hate soggy garments." He complained weakly.

Jeffrey rolled onto his side. "Bogg, I can't believe we landed on your ship and I got to see _you_ as a pirate! That was crazy! You looked really different, but the same I guess, just a little younger and more…"

"Rugged?"

"Yeah, kinda weather beaten and I see you got your teeth and broken nose fixed since then." He grinned slyly.

Phineas shrugged nonchalantly and stroked the tip of his nose. "Very _minor_ procedures since I had broken it _twice_. But I liked my face the way it was. I was having trouble breathing and Voyagers Headquarters decided they didn't want me to look too rough and tumble out in the field."

Jeffrey wrung out his clothes also. "I guess it works. I mean, who would trust a guy that looks like a brawler, right? I can imagine all the girls swooning when you got your make-over." He laughed.

With his final ounce of strength, Phineas yanked off his boots and dumped out water. "I stopped a few hearts, I'll admit it."

Jeffrey laughed again. He shook a few drops of water out of the omni and flipped the lid. The light rang green. "Hey, it's all good here and the omni still works."

Phineas groaned and shielded his eyes from the sun. "That means we can't stay very long. But I'm beat. Terribly beat. Where are we now? I see a lighthouse and a cottage."

"We're in Massachusetts, September 3rd, 1814. There must be a village further down."

"What's going on in this year?"

"We're still in the _War of 1812_ between the United States and Britain. This war didn't really end until 1815. Notice all the harbor vessels?"

"Oh yeah, figures." Phineas sighed.

Much of history was often just peace-time between wars. He frankly didn't notice much of anything. He couldn't hide the pain any longer. Jeffrey stared at his partner's bloodstained clothes. Phineas paled and he appeared woozy. Jeffrey crouched next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Bogg, you really need to get some rest and have those wounds fixed up. I didn't have any medication to use back on the ship. Green light or not, I gotta get you some help."

"I know, Jeff. I will. Hey, are you okay?" Phineas asked concerned. Jeffrey looked scared and cold. "You took quite a ride back there on those ratlines."

"I'll be fine, Bogg. I'm just a little shocked. Now that I think about it, it was kind of fun. You know, even as a pirate, you weren't like the others. You saved my life, and you kept encouraging me to climb and not show fear. That's the Bogg I know."

"Hey, I may have been a little tough, and _rude_, but I was still me. I always told my crew that I may be a pirate, but I carried the Bogg family honor. I upheld it the best I could considering the circumstances." Phineas clutched his head and his stomach rollicked more than the ocean. He lay on his side to avoid hurting his back wounds and Jeffrey hovered over him.

"Bogg! What's the matter?"

Phineas' mouth quivered, but he fought the bile down. "Jeff, I feel sick, everything hurts. I just…I just need to…" His voice cut off and he fainted.

Jeffrey hugged him and shook his shoulders. "Bogg! Wake up! Please!" He gazed desperately at the lighthouse and saw two lithe figures in the distance.

"Help! Over here!"

**~Oo~**

"Abigail, you're behaving like such a ninny!"

"I am not, Becky! I think Jim truly liked you. He could barely take his eyes off you. You were always out walking the beach together. I caught him spying all the time, just waiting for you to come to the lighthouse. Don't think I didn't notice. And you admired him too." She laughed giddily.

"Don't be foolish. If he liked me so much, why did he keep it to himself? A real man would make his intentions known. Besides, it doesn't matter, he's gone away with the other soldiers." Rebecca gazed forlornly across the ocean, her light, blue-gray eyes saddened. At twenty years old, the prospects of her being wed grew dimmer.

Her fourteen-year-old sister Abigail shrugged and kicked at the sand. "It's his loss. I still think you're beautiful and intelligent."

"Thanks Abby. But as long as we are practically marooned in this little seaside town, I may never find anyone to marry."

"Oh bother! Who needs these indecisive men anyway! All they do is go off to war and get killed."

"Abigail, indecisive or not, these men bravely put their lives at stake for our new country's freedom."

"I know, I know. But it's all so senseless to me. If only we could all live in peace."

Rebecca tousled her sister's chestnut curls. "I agree, but for now that's not the way things are."

Abigail looked down glumly, but then smiled. "Well, at least the musicians left their instruments."

"Oh, I feel much more secure from the British now that we've mastered the fife and drum." Rebecca rolled her eyes and pushed back her honey-blonde hair. Her long tresses continually whipped past her face in the wind. "That will _surely_ stop them from burning our barges and stealing our town's supplies."

Abigail saw her sister's sarcasm mounting and dropped the subject. She ran ahead to gather sea-shells for her collection. As she clamored over a small hill of sand she heard shouting and bade Rebecca to come.

"Look yonder, Becky! It's a boy! And there's a man on the ground. I think he's battered."

The boy headed their way and called out for help.

"Do you see his red and white shirt, and the man's clothing? What if they are pirates? I think they are!" Abigail said, backing away. "They will cut our throats!"

"Stop it, Abby! Even if they are, they're in no condition to harm us." Her eyes gleamed and her heart pounded for adventure. "I'm going to see what's wrong. Coming?"

"Becky, what if they are British? It could be a trap!"

"Abigail, you just said they look hurt! At least the man does. Now who's being indecisive?" Rebecca couldn't wait for her sister and took off._ "Hallo!_ Stop where you are!" She said authoritatively and picked up a piece of driftwood.

Jeffrey halted. The taller one shook the wood at him defensively. He put out his hands in surrender and was near tears.

"Please! I won't hurt you. I need help for my friend Bogg. He's been…well, our boat was capsized, we escaped a…" Jeffrey had to think fast. In the _War of 1812_ the British Army captured many Americans and jailed them on board their ships. He pointed out to the ocean.

"The British had us! Bogg got us off with a small boat but then it sank. We barely made it here alive. He's been flogged! He needs medical attention!"

Abigail felt pity for the handsome boy. She pulled at her sister's blue dress. "Becky, I believe him. He doesn't have a British accent. He doesn't even look British."

"You're right and either way, they need us."

Rebecca dropped the wood and rushed to Phineas' side. He had finally regained consciousness. Rebecca gasped and dropped to her knees. She gently lifted his head and rested him upon her lap. Abigail looked on surprised at her sister's forwardness.

"We'll have to call father, but he traveled out to town and…" Abigail suggested.

"No! First we need to get him to the lighthouse and onto the bed. Then we'll tend to his wounds and summon the doctor. I don't want to leave him here any longer. He's feverish and bleeding. The British that held them captive could return any moment. Abby, you go on to the lighthouse and get all the medical supplies set up and the make the bed as comfortable as possible. Boil some hot water and prepare tea."

"Oh, so now I'm a nursemaid!"

"Abby! He needs our help! What if it was father laying here? Or little Henry?"

"Fine, fine. But what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stay with him. The boy and I…what's your name?"

"Jeffrey Jones."

"Thank you. Jeffrey and I will support him back to the lighthouse. Please hurry Abby!"

Abigail took off without further complaints. Jeffrey slid beside Rebecca. She absentmindedly stroked Phineas' hair and tapped his cheeks. "Mr. Bogg, can you hear me? Please try and stay alert."

"His first name's Phineas." Jeffrey said.

"Phineas, my name is Rebecca Bates, Jeffrey and I must take you back to my family's lighthouse. Do you have enough strength to walk a yard or so?"

Rebecca lowered her head closer to make a further inspection of his wounds. Phineas' eyelids fluttered open at the sound of her resonant, yet mild, voice. Her soft hair brushed over his face. He stared up at her. She had hooded clear eyes and a gentle mouth with pert, soft lips. Her face was tanned and her features all around stoic and narrow, yet softly feminine. He smiled as best he could. The churning sensation in his stomach quelled.

"I'll…I'll do my best for _you."_ He murmured.

Rebecca was transfixed with his vivid blue eyes, and at a sudden loss for words. Jeffrey sighed and crawled around to the other side. Phineas immediately attracted the ladies wherever he went. He grasped Phineas' arm and tapped Rebecca. She tore her gaze away from Phineas' face.

"_Umm_…what do you have in mind, Jeffrey?"

"Okay, Bogg, we're going to push you up to a sitting position first on three." He ordered. _"1… 2…3!"_

Bogg let out a grunt as his body shifted up. "Oh, this is not good. I'm not usually incapacitated."

"I can't imagine you ever being so weakened. I mean…when you're captured by the redcoats, who knows what they will do to you?" Rebecca was nearly compelled to touch his back, but decided against it. Where was her mind? But seeing all the blood on his clothes filled her with pity. "Oh, Phineas, the lashings look terribly painful."

"It _feels_ that way too." He quipped uneasily. "I've had worse. They're only surface wounds. The whip was pretty dull."

"Bogg, we have to get you on your feet, put your arm over my shoulder." Jeffrey demanded again.

"Aye, Aye, Captain Jones." Phineas grinned.

"And do the same for me too." Rebecca said. "It's nice to know you can keep your humor despite injury. You and your…_son?"_

"Nephew."

"Ward."

Phineas and Jeffrey spoke up at the same time. Rebecca cocked an eyebrow. "Which is it, then?"

"Both. My sister and her husband died and left Jeffrey in my care."

"Yeah, Bogg is like my father now." Jeffrey couldn't help adding and stared up at his partner for support. Phineas gazed at him affectionately.

"Exactly. He's my boy."

"Oh, I see. How noble of you. I'm very sorry. You two are extremely brave. Are you soldiers?"

"Sailors. Bogg's vessel was captured and the British sank it and stole all our provisions. We actually would have died out there if they didn't take us on board." Jeffrey said.

"Yeah, I guess we can be grateful for that." Bogg smiled at Jeffrey's quick and intelligent explanation.

"You still may have died if they continued this treatment. Those villains!" Rebecca said angrily.

Within a minute, Phineas was on his feet and felt miserable that he had to lean upon a woman and a young boy. He could barely tolerate the pounding in his head.

"Not all British are bad, ya know." Phineas ventured to say. "This is_ war,_ I'm sure the Americans have done things that normally you _wouldn't _be proud of. In fact, I know they did." He thought of wars to come.

Rebecca straightened up and frowned. "Maybe so, but the redcoats have attacked our town and left the people near to starving. We had to have round the clock soldiers guarding our lighthouse too. They just left us a few days ago. It's been three months since the last attack."

"For what it's worth, that's good. Maybe they'll never come back."

"I sure hope not. But now I'm worried. Our cottage is right alongside the lighthouse. Sometimes whenever my sister and I clean the windows, we see their dark ships in the distance, just sitting there bobbing up and down. It's so unnerving. If you and Jeffrey made it to shore, then that means they mustn't be far behind again." She scooted closer against Phineas and trembled.

"I'm sure nothing will happen to you or your family, Miss Bates." Phineas tried to comfort her, remembering the green light. However, green didn't always mean a_ happy_ ending.

"Yeah. They were going the other way…I think!" Jeffrey said, and he and Phineas shared a look. "I hope."

Phineas caught the glare in Jeffrey's eyes. He was trying very hard to pinpoint the historical significance of this time zone, but was coming up short. Sometimes on a green light, it was nothing at all, just time playing out without major incident.

"How bad was the first raid, Miss Bates?"

Rebecca stared up at him demurely as they trudged slowly along. She tried not to shift much, despite Phineas' weight upon her. He was a very sturdy, well-built man. "You can call me Becky if you'd like."

Phineas smiled. "I'd like that very much_, Becky._"

Rebecca blushed and while she looked down, Jeffrey pinched him and rolled his eyes. Phineas' charms had struck again. _'Cool it, Romeo!'_ He mouthed to him and Phineas hastily stuck out his tongue. Rebecca glanced up and Phineas made a straight face. She looked very grim, but as the sunlight sparkled off her eyes, she appeared majestically valiant and determined to take on any opposing forces. He admired that and felt sorry for her and the townspeople.

"They haven't killed anyone, thank the Lord, but one never knows what they are capable of. After all, Phineas, this _is _war."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Within a half-hour, Phineas found himself situated on a warm bed in a small keeper's room inside the white, granite lighthouse. It was a sturdy, clean structure that the Bates kept well maintained and Rebecca explained it was only built three years prior in 1811. The tower stood twenty-five feet above the ground with a clear view of the bustling harbor from every angle. They gave Jeffrey the tiny quarters opposite him, a few steps up the spiral stairs. Abigail, though still wary of the strangers, had arranged things comfortably with some hot tea and soup for them both. She also had a small tray with bandages and poultices that she insisted would stave off infection and help him heal quicker. Phineas agreed to that treatment, though Jeffrey wished they had some penicillin. Rebecca propped up his pillows so he could lie on his side.

"Phineas, you'll have to remove your shirt, we need to plaster you up. Jeffrey, would you help him?"

Jeffrey went to his side. "Of course."

Phineas held out his arms while Jeffrey carefully removed the clothing. "Thanks Jeff, this is hurting more than I thought now. It must have been the saltwater you doused me with. Sometimes that can be more painful to the wound than the whip, but it helps in the long run. How did you know it would work?"

"I read about the African slave ships. The traders thought they were torturing the slaves by doing that, and they did. But like you said in the long run, it healed them faster."

Abigail tugged on her sister's arm and dragged her to the doorway, talking in hushed tones. "_Becky!_ Mother says supper will be ready soon and these boys look hungry. We should prepare them plates _and_ tell father and the rest of the family that they are here, don't you agree? Father's going to find out anyway when he comes for his nightly watch."

Rebecca nodded, but her gaze never left Phineas. "I know that. He won't turn them away, we boarded soldiers for weeks, didn't we? Besides, I don't want to tell the children, they'll be harping all over them with questions and never let them rest."

"I suppose, Jeffrey does look tired too. But having those other soldiers was a necessity, they protected us and we have the muskets they left behind. What can these two offer us?"

"Abigail, stop worrying and be a good Samaritan, will you? When Phineas is well again, he'll probably be as forthright as a soldier, perhaps even stronger and more skilled. A sailor knows the ways of the sea and how his fellow sailors will react. He may be able to help us greatly…Jeffrey?"

"Yeah, Becky?" Jeffrey was amused at the whole situation and took to relaxing in a wide cushy chair alongside the bed.

"Please give me Phineas' shirt when you're finished tending his wounds. The poultice is already made, all you have to do is lather it on."

If Jeffrey had long sleeves, he would have rolled them up, he was ready to do anything to help his partner. "Sure, no problem. Let's just say I got it covered, ladies."

The women broke into giggles. Phineas, who had started to doze, smiled and opened one eye. "Why do ya need my shirt?"

Rebecca approached his side of the bed, which faced the window with a view to the shoreline. "I'm a seamstress and I'd like to make you a new one. I'll try and recreate it." She delicately touched his arm and ignored her sister's warning coughs. "I'll give you one of my brother's shirts in the meantime. He's about your size. He went off to join the fighting. " She said kindly.

Phineas was acutely aware to the emotions behind her touch and he clutched her hand. "Becky, I couldn't ask you to do any more for us. I don't want you to get in trouble with your father and mother. We'll be leaving before you know it."

She couldn't hide her crestfallen expression, but then she grinned. "Oh, it's no trouble. I can't have you wear this rag anymore; it's covered in blood! That will be impossible to remove no matter how much you beat and scrub it."

"Really Becky, it's fine."

She placed a cool hand on his brow, fearful that his perspiration was a sign of fever. "Don't argue with me, Phineas. Jeffrey needs you back in full health. You're his guardian. Let us take care of you."

"She's right Bogg, we can't go _anywhere_ until you're up to speed. You need more sleep too."

"Right now I'm starving." He admitted. "Jeffrey too."

Rebecca smiled. "That's good, hunger is a promising sign of recovery. Eat the soup and bread for now. Abby, we better hurry home before the hot food is gone so we can make them plates. Unfortunately I have a big family, Phineas."

Abigail folded her arms in the doorway and shook her head. "Becky seems to forget that we are only two of _nine_ siblings. She likes to pretend she's the only child."

Rebecca glared at her crimson faced. "Abby, that's not true. I'm the second oldest and with Lucas out to war I'm left caring for all of you…_all day._ Do you mind if I have a little diversion once in a while?"

Phineas quickly hid his face in the pillow to mask his laughter. No woman had ever called him that. But thinking of his somewhat randy pirate history, coming and going from port to port, he could very well imagine he was indeed a _diversion._ Jeffrey bit down on his lip and covered his mouth to stifle chuckles.

Rebecca stared back at Phineas. "I'm sorry, Phineas, but Abby thinks she can voice every thought that comes into her feeble mind."

Abigail stood tall. _"Hey!_ I'll tell you what's feeble! Becky's romantic wiles." Abigail put a hand on her hip and pointed at her sister accusingly. "You can probably guess by now Phineas, that Becky is a pushy know-it-all, so it's little wonder that she cannot find a man."

Rebecca's eyes flashed with hurt and her lower lip trembled. She didn't acknowledge the comment.

"I'll…I'll be back with supper in about an hour…please have the shirt ready, Jeffrey…wait, I'll take it now…umm, I'll bring you more paste too."

Phineas tried to grasp her hand and console her, but she turned aside. Bundling his shirt under her arm, she went quickly to the doorway. Phineas felt he had to say something to her.

"Becky, I don't think that way of you. A lot of strength and courage is needed to run this place and care for your family, not to mention be on guard against the threat of an attack. I'm sure she didn't mean…"

Rebecca sighed inwardly. _'Why did he have to be sensitive?'_ She thought. "Oh, no, Phineas, Abigail is known for her scathing barbs, it's part of her foolishness. I…I have to go."

She raced out of the room. Abigail, realizing she hurt her sister, hurried after her. Jeffrey watched them from the window and their bickering faded down the pathway to the cottage. He noticed other children around the yard, doing all sorts of chores and playing games.

"Yep, those two are _definitely_ sisters. I always wanted a brother or sister to argue with."

"Aren't I enough?" Phineas held his head and groaned. "Jeff, let's hope I recover fast, I'm already causing dissension. That's not good in a green light zone. By the way, do you know _where_ in Massachusetts we are?"

"Yeah, I asked Abigail and it's a town called _Scituate_. I can't put my finger on it, Bogg, but I know the name and I know this place."

"We've never been here before have we? I would remember all the lighthouses."

"No, it was almost two years ago. I was in Massachusetts touring with my folks."

Jeffrey's face crumpled in grief and Phineas attempted to sit up. "Jeff, what's wrong?"

"Bogg, this was our last family road trip right before the camper accident. It happened on our way back to New York." Jeffrey's eyes lowered as tears filled to the rims. He tried desperately not to cry.

"I almost…I can't believe I almost forgot!" He suddenly burst out. He tossed his face in his arms and cried. Phineas scooted closer and stroked his head gently.

"Jeffrey, you didn't forget. We've got so much stuff going on in our lives right now that you just pushed it further back in your mind. Sometimes…well, you know the saying, _time heals all wounds_? There's truth in that statement. After a while, the pain lessens and you don't dwell on the tragedies."

"But I never want to forget them, Bogg! They were my parents, they're all I ever had." He looked up red-faced. Phineas rubbed his shoulder.

"It doesn't mean you'll ever forget them, Jeff. All it means is that you'll eventually keep the good memories in the forefront and push the tragic ones back."

Phineas was fighting sleep, but Jeffrey needed him. He put his hand on his cheek and leaned upon his elbow, finding a comfortable position.

"Jeffrey, I never told you any of this, and now that the memories are with me again I think I should."

"Tell me what?"

"What happened to _my_ family. It all came rushing back to me when we saw my younger self on the ship. The moment he…_I_…mentioned my sister Joanna."

Phineas felt choked up. Jeffrey always knew how to invoke pity and make the strongest of men cry. He was a tough boy when he needed to be, but inside a sensitive soul. Those were two qualities that would take him far as a Voyager.

"Bogg, tell me everything you remember. I've always wanted to know more about your family, but you never talked about it and I wasn't sure if you even wanted me to ask."

"Okay…I'll tell you."

Jeffrey listened in awe as the sun settled in dazzling hues of deep pink and orange. Phineas delved into his memories and revealed the good times, as well as the tragedies that befell all of his beloved family members. His mother and sister died of typhoid. Phineas was forced to leave his life of youthful luxury behind with his father and learn the business of a Privateer. Within a few years, his father was murdered. He was struck down while saving Phineas' life during a pirate raid. The murderers were to become Phineas' new family when they took him aboard their ship Excelsior and made him one of their own.

"And now I've started another family. You and me, kid. And nothing and nobody will _ever_ take you away from me! I won't lose my family again. I swear to it." Phineas said resolutely, his eyes bright with tears. Jeffery leaned forward and grasped Phineas' neck for a consoling hug.

"That's right. We'll always be a family and we'll always be together. I wish I would have known all this sooner, that you and I are both orphans. What a life you had."

"Yeah, well, maybe that's why we developed this kinship pretty fast. We understand each other, even if we didn't say it right away, I knew it."

Jeffrey sat back, gazing at Phineas with a new-found respect and a deeper affection. He suddenly realized that he truly loved Phineas like a father. He could never replace his real one, but Phineas would always be the next best man to Bill Jones. Phineas understood that and he wouldn't ask for anything more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Phineas regained strength with each passing day. He couldn't remember the last time he rested so fully, or when he was unencumbered by responsibilities and troublesome situations. Jeffrey was a wonderful support and reluctant to leave his side for too long. He would give the excuse that it was a _green_ light, and he couldn't be wandering around changing history. Phineas enjoyed his company, because they spent a lot of time talking about their families and what it was like to grow up in their respective eras of time.

Rebecca and Abigail finally introduced them to their family. They were kindly people and had no problem allowing them to stay in the lighthouse rooms. Their father Simeon was not just a lighthouse keeper. He was a Captain–a guarded, yet friendly man with stern white eyebrows and sharp blue eyes. Captain Bates was not as enthusiastic as his children with all the questions about life at sea, but he was curious to know how they wound up on the shore. At one point, Phineas feigned sleep while Jeffrey carefully explained.

"Why isn't Phineas Bogg a soldier? He's young and fit, he would be a perfect addition to the American army. What brought you to Massachusetts?"

Jeffrey and Phineas had previously rehearsed their answers. Phineas was right on the money when he told Jeffrey what questions to expect.

"Bogg was on a sailing expedition way out in Holland, he had just returned to New York for a shore leave and when he went to visit his sister's home…she was the only family he had left…he found me alone. My parent's had died in a _carriage_ accident just a few months earlier."

Jeffrey was relieved when he saw the Captain digest the news sympathetically. "I see. That is a tragedy. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Captain. My parents wanted to go on a vacation here to Massachusetts to see the new light houses. I begged them to go, I knew I would see many nautical towns and I love that, because _uncle_ Bogg always impressed me with his adventures. Bogg felt terrible and being the…" Jeffrey looked at Phineas, who had his head burrowed in the pillows. He smiled proudly.

"Bogg is the most selfless man I've ever met. He decided to give up his_ solo sailing_ career and take me under his wing. And now he's teaching me all he knows about his profession. I can _never_ repay him for everything he's done for me, but I don't think he expects me to. He's the best. He's my new father." As Jeffrey said these words, the sincerity in his tone impressed the Captain. Phineas had to swallow hard to hold down tears.

The Captain stroked his chin and Jeffrey saw his gaze look out towards Rebecca. She was relaxing on the cottage porch and sewing by the lamplight.

"That is the mark of a gentleman. He has many opportunities going for him. I can always use a good man like Phineas on my sailing crew. You tell him that when he awakens, won't you?"

Jeffrey grinned. "Absolutely, sir!"

"Good, well, it's very late, and I have to make an early start in the morning. I'll let you boys rest. And I must commend you for the help you gave my children with the chores these last few days, I didn't expect that."

"Oh, it's no big deal. Bogg and I talked it over and felt we had to repay you somehow."

"It was very much appreciated. Goodnight, Jeffrey."

"Goodnight, Captain Bates."

As soon as Jeffrey closed the door behind him, Phineas rolled over and sat up sprightly. He barely felt the pain from the lashings anymore thanks to the cool poultices the girls kept providing him. He opened his arms for a quick hug.

"Hey! Jeff you were _brilliant!_ Even I believed every word of it…especially the part about me taking you under my wings. And how I'm like a father. We didn't discuss that."

Jeffrey shrugged meekly. "No, but it's the truth, Bogg. You know, sometimes I feel bad always lying to people, especially good people like this family."

Phineas smiled wryly. He understood Jeffrey's concern. "Hey, what did I say to you way back? I never lie, but I'm great with twisting words. Don't think of it as lying, think of it as…um…"

Jeffrey folded his arms expectantly. "As what?"

Phineas' eyes widened. "Shielding the truth! What people don't know of us can't hurt them, right?"

"Shielding the truth…" Jeffrey repeated slowly. "I like that."

"Good. For now on, we won't use the word 'lying,' deal?"

Jeffrey shook Phineas' hand. "Deal!"

Phineas stretched his entire body and stood. "If I stay in this bed any longer, I'm going to vegetate."

Jeffrey peeked outside and grinned sneakily. "Sure, I already see the cauliflower in your ears and mushrooms on your toes!"

Phineas whipped the blanket at him. "Hey! I know…I know…I could definitely use a hot bath right now."

"You ain't kidding. But you also need your exercise…and an excuse to walk the beach with Becky. I know you've been watching her do that every night."

"Smart kid." He grumbled.

Phineas secured the ties of his new shirt halfway up his chest. He loved the feel of the crisp, white fabric Becky chose; it must have been costly for her. He would make sure to keep it in good condition; it was bound to last a long time. She had even gently cleaned his suede vest and repaired the rip on the shoulder. He peered at the looking glass and patted his hair, frowning at the reflection. He was run-down and it showed in the dark hollows around his eyes, his normally smooth face appeared haggard, the neglected stubble was now a dark blonde beard from his sideburns to chin. It would take too much time to shave now. He patted his cheeks to bring some color back to his face.

"Jeff, Becky has been very hospitable to both of us. The least I could do is talk to her a little."

"Yeah, I noticed she was always coming in and out of here making sure you were comfortable or needed anything. She has it bad for you."

Phineas looked at him matter-of-factly. "I would have spent plenty of time talking to her if you had _gotten the point_ that we needed to be alone. She would have wanted that, I saw it in her face every time she paused in the doorway and caught you hanging around."

"Jeesh, Bogg! I'm not a stray dog. Besides, this isn't 1982, I was being a chaperon."

Phineas smirked at him. "Get off it, kid, you were just making sure we never got beyond hello and goodbye."

Jeffrey rolled his eyes. _"Helloooo!_ That's what I _just _said…a chaperon."

Phineas bristled at his own ignorance. "Yeah? Well, I'm too old for chaperons. I never had them, never will."

"I knew it. _You like her. _This is a green light zone, remember? We probably should leave by tomorrow. _No hanky panky_." Jeffrey warned seriously.

Phineas gaped at him and saluted briskly. "As you wish, _mon capitan_! I can't wait until you get older. I'm gonna remember this conversation, then you'll see how much of a wet blanket _I'll _be toward you."

"I'm shaking in my Nikes."

"Brat."

"Don Juan."

Phineas laughed and peered through the window. Becky had left the sewing behind and ambled down the shoreline, clutching a warm, red shawl around her. She stared intently at the ocean, something he noticed she did often. He admired her long hair blowing all around and how the moonlight shimmered upon her blonde waves and highlighted her profile.

Jeffrey's hand blocked his view and he snapped his fingers. "Well, are you gonna stare at her from afar all night? You know what, _you're _still recovering, maybe_ I _should go out and…" Jeffrey sauntered away and Phineas tugged him back and sat him in the chair.

"Don't even think about it, kid. You can go up to the tower with Captain Bates and his son and be a lookout. You seem to like that job." As Phineas walked out of the room he turned and poked his head back in, grinning.

"Or maybe you can go find Abigail. I've seen you two hanging around together for days now. You look very cozy."

_"Bogg!" _Jeffrey blushed._  
_

Phineas laughed and ducked before the pillow could hit him.

**~Oo~**

Rebecca was wistful. Being so young, her heart and body yearned for a release, to experience the pleasures she saw many of her friends have as they met young men, courted and married. Some of her best friends already had children. What was so different about her that she couldn't find someone? Perhaps it was her father, with his stern attitude and highly esteemed profession. She had learned that a few of the town boys were scared of him, they always had been. Perhaps they also feared she would tie them down and want a huge family like her mother. Ever since her tiff with Abigail, she wondered if her sister was right about her domineering attitude, and that she'd never find a husband.

A loud clanging caught her attention and she went further into the ocean. She tensed as she vainly tried to spot ships through the mist. It could have been the British, ready to make a more formidable attack on their township. A wave crashed, nearly causing her to fall face down into the water and she felt two strong hands grab her shoulders and pull her closer to shore. She turned, ready to shriek for help.

"It's only me! I'm sorry I scared you. I thought you were going to fall in." Phineas said. His eyes practically glowed like the beacon on the lighthouse. He walked her onto the dry sand. "You look worried, Becky. What's wrong?"

Rebecca composed herself. "I can't see too far yonder, but I get a sickly feeling they are still out there and are coming for us. They nearly blew up our lighthouse last time. They were so haughty and demanded the town's food and supplies at rifle point. They set fire to our barges and the soldiers, some of them are _very_…well, I've heard terrible stories of how they ransacked homes and molested women in other places."

Phineas kept hold of her shoulders and he felt her shiver. He pulled her closer to him. "You shouldn't fret so much. You have your family and soldiers nearby, and the entire town is ready for a defense." Their faces drew nearer and she eyed him expectantly.

"Right now you have me." He whispered, and gently brushed her lips with a soft kiss.

Becky gasped. The soldier Jim had never dared to get passionate with her. He only held her hand and touched her cheek. She could forgive Phineas' over-friendliness. He was a sailor, and those men were prone to more churlish behavior and uninhibited by social mores. However, there was something unusual about Phineas, almost ethereal. He walked his own beaten path and designated his own rules, yet all the while respected those of others. As she fleetingly considered this about him, she grew excited. Instead of turning away, Rebecca groped for his collar and she puckered her lips for a more fulfilling kiss.

"Please do that again." She murmured. Phineas smiled as her eyes gently closed, and the heat of anticipation rose upon her cheeks. He obliged her and when they finally parted, she rested her head upon his shoulder and huddled against him.

"Thank you, Phineas. You've just given me confidence to know I'm not a hopeless woman." She said quietly.

Phineas stared at her. "Absolutely not. Who says you're hopeless?"

"You mean besides bratty Abigail? Nobody really, it's just…" She turned to him. "I can see it in everyone's eyes, they seem to pity me and I don't like that. Even my father is trying harder than usual to find a husband for me."

Phineas sighed. He often pitied women throughout the ages as well. He understood they had their own natural place in the scheme of life compared to a man, but that order was often abused and women suffered too many hardships.

"You know they mean well, Becky. But I've also learned that life is not always about getting married. Some people can find real happiness being single. It gives them more freedom and a chance to do all the things they desire. If they want to get married later in life, that's fine too. But being single gives people a chance to build up good qualities that will make their marriage even stronger…and one thing I really like, it allows them time to give of themselves to other relationships, like to family and friends. To really reach out and help people. It works that way for me."

Phineas sighed, hoping she didn't feel lectured. He was even surprised at this sudden speech.

Rebecca was slightly awed by his wisdom at an age when most men tossed it aside and lived carelessly. She got the feeling that Phineas had no time to be reckless or frivolous, at least not anymore. And certainly not with Jeffrey by his side. He was ambitious by nature, and sharply focused on whatever his tasks in life were.

"I've never thought of it that way. It makes perfect sense to me. Phineas, I also understand that even though you appear to admire me…"

"I do!" He cut in. "I am really taken with you, but…" Becky raised a finger to his lips and nodded.

"Even still, you are a restless spirit, Phineas. I could never expect you to settle in some little town for the rest of your days and leave those thrilling voyages of yours behind."

Phineas stared at her. She was so close to the truth and he thought of his conversation with Jeffrey. He just couldn't tell her. Jackie Knox was an emergency situation and Harry Houdini would always have that one disappearing 'trick' Phineas pulled eluding him the rest of his life. Other than that, he and Jeffrey had done very well with keeping the secret of the Voyagers.

Rebecca pulled away from him and went nearer to the water's edge. She let the waves lap over her bare feet and eagerly watched the foam glide through her toes. The cool, wet sand dragged her feet down. She laughed and took a deep breath of the salty air. Phineas joined her and did the same. It was a calming, fun experience. When he stared at her again, he saw her eyes lightened with a renewed desire.

"Phineas, do you think there is something wrong with me for just wanting a simple, provincial life? That I'm an odd duck for desiring to stay in Scituate for all my days?"

"Is that something you'd truly want?"

"I'm beginning to think so. I'm not thirsting for adventure. If I want that, I can read a book or imagine a wild story." She grinned. "Just finding you and Jeffrey battered on the shore and your escape from the British is the stuff of good books!"

Phineas laughed. "Sure! Becky, sometimes I envy those who can take it easy, settle down and forge a simple life for themselves. I admire that. There are all kinds of people in this world, those out there making history in grand gestures, and those who live quiet lives, yet somehow they manage to touch everyone around them and make them better. That is what history is all about too."

Rebecca linked her arm through his. "Do you think one day _I_ can make history? Wouldn't that be thrilling? To be remembered for some kind of noble deed? Oh well, if it happens, it happens. I really enjoyed our talk, Phineas."

"So did I. And if I can just say it now, I enjoyed your kiss."

Rebecca put her hand upon his cheek. "You are a fine kisser. I will never forget it, even if it's my last."

"Somehow I find that impossible, but the choice is yours. Becky, staying in Scituate won't make you an odd duck, you'll be a _beautiful swan_."

The two laughed, and then trudged back to the lighthouse where they said their final goodnight.

Far out in the distance and beyond the lighthouse beams, a giant ship was heading toward the harbor, intent on reaching them by morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The sky was still shrouded in dark fog and the sun wouldn't rise for another few hours. Rebecca and Abigail agreed to take their father's place in the lighthouse tower so he could lead the town militia out for early morning game hunting in the woods. Their younger brother Jonathan demanded to go up to the tower with them. Abigail dozed in the corner with a half finished needlepoint design hanging off her lap. Jonathan practiced his reading on a quilt in the center of the floor and Rebecca stared out the windows drowsily. She let out a yawn and a long stretch. As she opened her eyes she saw a fearsome sight in the distance. It was a huge ship bearing a British flag.

"I knew it! I knew they'd come back!" She quickly shook her sister. "Abby! Wake up! _Wake up! _Look out there, the British are heading for our ports, this time they will not spare us or the light house!"

Abigail's needlepoint flew up in the air as she jumped from her seat. Jonathan scampered to the window and pointed. "Look, Becca! They are sending down the small boats to come to shore!"

Abigail was halfway down the spiral staircase and called up. "I'm going to get the muskets the soldiers left in our storage room! They won't take us without a fight!"

"Abigail! We may be able to hold off one or two, but we can't take down an entire army! They'll fire back on our village! They'll blow us up!" Rebecca shouted.

"We have to try, Becky!"

Rebecca hurried to the window again and bit her lip fretfully. She began to forge a desperate plan.

~Oo~

Jeffrey heard a flurry of anxious voices grow louder and louder, then a lot of commotion and running up and down the stairwell. He opened his door and saw Phineas standing outside his room. He was tucking his shirt in and tightening his belt. He looked well rested and ready for action.

"Jeff what's going on? I hear the girls."

"I don't know…wait, here comes Abigail."

Abigail stopped short before the Voyagers with a look of dread in her eyes. "Phineas! Jeffrey! I'm glad you're awake. We need help!"

"Abby, what's wrong? Is it Rebecca?" Phineas asked, gazing up anxiously.

"The British are headed for our shores! I'm going to get some muskets to hold them off."

"Where are all the soldiers?" Jeffrey asked worried.

While Abigail explained, Phineas turned and checked the omni. The light was still green. He felt deeply concerned. What in the world was supposed to happen here?

_"God, please don't let this bring harm to the family…not Rebecca."_ He whispered fervently. He envisioned the courageous young woman charging down the shores and firing her musket directly at the British army.

Jonathan raced down. "I think they're rowing in, I can make it to the woods and find Father and the militia!"

Jeffrey grabbed his arm "I'm coming with you, Jonathan!"

"Jeff! I don't want you going out there alone. It's pitch black without the lighthouse on." Phineas stopped him.

"I won't be alone, Jonathan and I will be together. He knows his way in this area."

"Phineas, let them. They'll be safer the further away they are from here." Abigail said.

"Please, Bogg, come on. I can do this! We have to round up the troops." Jeffrey insisted.

"Yes, Phineas, they couldn't have gotten too far in as yet. We can catch up to them. We have horses. Jeffrey can ride with me." Jonathan said.

Phineas ran a hand through his hair, his nerves jostled. "Alright, but you two be careful, be as quick as you can!" Phineas patted Jeffrey's back and sent them out.

"Abigail, where's Becky? Is she alright?"

Rebecca hurried down the stairs two at a time and stumbled. She shrieked and Phineas caught her. She stared up at him grateful. He soothingly pushed her tousled hair from her eyes.

"Are you hurt, Becky?"

"No, I'm fine, Thank you." She steadied herself, keeping her face pressed against his bicep and marveling inwardly how strong and firm bodied he was. "Oh Phineas, this is horrible!"

"Rebecca, no romance while the redcoats are approaching!" Abigail scolded. Phineas bit his lip to hold down laughter. Now he knew exactly whom Abigail reminded him of.

Rebecca straightened herself up and cleared her throat. She grasped Phineas' hands. "I know what ship that is, it's the _La Hogue_! They must have been denied entrance to Boston Harbor and we are the nearest port. They'll be trying to take all our supplies again. O' Lord! They'll burn our barges just as before!"

"Did you extinguish the tower light? They must be following it." Phineas asked.

"Yes, but it's too late for that. They know exactly where we are. I have an idea! Let's all go to the storage closet!"

"Oh sure, we can hide in there until they find us." Abigail grumbled.

"No, ninny! I have a plan!"

The trio rushed to the closet and Rebecca pulled out a marching drum and fife. She handed Abigail the drum and then tossed a musket to Phineas.

"Hurry. Let's go out. We have to hide."

Abigail and Phineas shared confused glances, but they followed Rebecca's stern orders. Phineas clutched the weapon tight and stayed in front of the girls as they all carefully hid behind a cluster of cedar trees. He hoped he would have no need to open fire on anyone.

"Rebecca, have you lost your senses? You were the one who said a fife and drum are _useless_ against the British." Abigail whispered. "What are you planning?"

Rebecca kept her focus on the shore. The rowboat was heading closer to their hiding spot. There were three soldiers inside. Phineas grinned and Abigail frowned at him.

"Phineas Bogg, this is no laughing matter."

"I know what she's trying to do, Abby. Let's go for it. Becky, you got a strong East wind blowing, trust me, it will echo." He winked at her.

Rebecca blushed and then looked at Abigail. "I want you to play those drums as loud as you can. We're going to play _'Yankee Doodle.'_ Get ready!"

Abigail was anguished, but she started up a steady tapping and nodded to her sister. Phineas aimed the musket high and fired a shot.

Rebecca put her lips to the fife and began to play. The music rang out loud and clear across the harbor. Phineas called out in a fierce, commanding voice.

_"READY! AIM! FIRE! THE REDCOATS ARE COMING!"_

He sent two more warning shots in to the air.

Rebecca tugged his arm. "Do you know the song? Sing with me!"

Phineas actually knew multiple versions of the song. He waited for her to start then joined in on the chorus while Abigail pounded away.

_Yankee Doodle went to town_

_A-riding on a pony,_

_Stuck a feather in his cap_

_And called it macaroni'._

_Yankee Doodle keep it up,_

_Yankee Doodle dandy,_

_Mind the music and the step,_

_And with the girls be handy…._

Phineas kept attempting to change octaves and the sound of his voice with each stanza. His deep bass melded harmoniously with Rebecca's rich, vibrant soprano and eventually he petered off to just let her sing her heart out. He took to calling out sporadic shouts and commands to invisible soldiers. Rebecca and Abigail switched instruments and Rebecca hammered down on the drum. She peeked out with Phineas. The British men in the rowboats were resting on their oars and listening apprehensively.

"Look at em! They think we're massing for an attack." Phineas noted ecstatically. "This was a great idea, Becky. I think it's working!"

Abigail started up another tune. Rebecca broke into a new song.

_Why, soldiers, why,_

_Should we be melancholy, boys?_

_Why, soldiers, why?_

_Whose business 'tis to die!_

_What, sighing? Fie!_

_Damn fear, drink on, be jolly boys!_

_'Tis he, you or I,_

_Cold, hot, wet or dry,_

_We're always bound to follow, boys,_

_And scorn to fly._

_'Tis but in vain,_

_(I mean not to upbraid you, boys),_

_'Tis but in vain_

_For soldiers to complain._

_Should next campaign_

_Send us to Him who made us, boys,_

_We're free from pain._

_But should we remain,_

_A bottle and kind landlady_

_Cures all again. _

"FALL IN PLACE MEN! THE BRITISH ARE HERE!" Phineas shouted again. "_HUP, HUP, HUP!_ MARCH! MARCH!"

He peered out and saw a hilarious sight. The rowboats chopped water back to the ship so fast that one of the soldiers fell overboard. His companions grasped the back of his neck and tossed him onto the boat in a panic. The girls returned to playing Yankee Doodle faster and faster, until the rowboat made it to the ship and it pulled out. The _La Hogue_ fired a warning shot at the lighthouse, but it was too far away to make impact. The British troops had made a frightened get away and the village of Scituate was saved.

The trio came out of hiding and dropped the instruments and musket. They ran into the shore laughing. Phineas hugged Abigail, and then in a swift motion swept Rebecca off her feet and spun her around. He kissed her as he lowered her down and she cupped his cheeks.

"You had to get that one in, didn't you?" She grinned.

Phineas shrugged with a big smile. "Yeah, _I did, _but we're celebrating._"_

She hugged him close. "Thank you. Thank you for helping us and believing in me."

"Somehow I get the feeling you would have succeeded even if I wasn't here."

"But it was a huge relief to have a manly voice such as yours backing us up."

"It wasn't much. In fact, if you don't mind, would you and Abigail leave out my part in all this?" He asked suddenly.

She stared at him confused. "But why? We couldn't have warded them off without…"

Phineas shushed her. He thought of how the omni light had been green the entire time he and Jeffrey were in this time zone. "No, I think you definitely could have. _Trust me._ I know it sounds crazy, but it's best that this event goes down as a…a _lighthouse army of __two_."

Rebecca's eyes welled up and she sputtered. "Phineas! You and all your talk of history! You…_you're an __odd duck!_"

Phineas stood back quietly and stared at his boots, and then his clear, direct gaze met hers. "Even so, you're still my beautiful swan."

Rebecca sighed and pulled him near again for a warm embrace. She stole a final, deep kiss. "In all my days, I'll never meet a man as fine as you are, Phineas Bogg." She whispered.

They moved apart and Phineas smiled gently at her. "You are an amazing woman, Rebecca Bates, don't ever forget that. Today, you _will_ go down in history."

**~Oo~**

Jeffrey and Jonathan rode in fast with a group of Militia-men behind them, armed and ready to do battle. He slid off the horse and ran down the sand hills to Phineas.

"Bogg! What happened? Where's the ship?" He couldn't see anything without the light from the tower.

Abigail and Rebecca raced to their father. "Father! We did it! We did it! The British have turned their tails! We have a victory!"

The soldiers dismounted and looked on mystified. Phineas and Jeffrey laughed as the sisters described their feat of trickery.

Jeffrey playfully punched Bogg's arm. "Well, looks like I missed all the fun, but Jonathan rides that horse great, he was weaving in and out those trees like nobody's business. We had to wake them all up. They weren't too happy about that, but when they heard it was a call to arms, they got their act together fast."

"Well it was that or be killed by the British. So, does any of this ring a bell to you yet, Jeff?"

Jeffrey nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, it does. I remember taking the tour of the lighthouses with my parents. The guide told us this story."

Phineas stared at Rebecca with a soft longing that did not go unnoticed by Jeffrey. "I'm gonna miss these two. So, what happens to the girls?"

"Rebecca and Abigail stay in Scituate for the rest of their lives. They never marry, and both of them become popular and talented seamstresses. Even though Abigail likes to poke fun and criticize her sister sometimes, you can see how much she admires her. She followed in her footsteps."

"Hmm…just like someone else I know."

Jeffrey grinned. "You mean, me, huh? She does have my scathing wit."

"She sure does! Ya know, Rebecca may have had a natural longing for marriage, but I saw her heart was really not there, at least not now at twenty. I thought for sure that she would have later…" Phineas trailed off.

Jeffrey stared at him curiously. "You think because we were here it pushed her decision along? Or changed it or something?"

Phineas recalled Rebecca's words about never meeting a finer man. Whatever happened in her life along the way, she may have treasured their brief moments together and was content with her memories. He didn't want to voice this conceit to Jeffrey, so he just nodded quietly. Jeffrey, knowing his partner's mood, didn't press the issue. He mentally crossed off another potential woman for his partner.

They walked further down the shoreline without looking back. Phineas did not want to linger. His heart weighed him down the more time he spent with Rebecca. As he recovered in the lighthouse, he had plenty of time to reflect on his past and the passionate memories of time spent with his first love, AnneMarie. He convinced himself that she was indeed the woman he saw wandering the halls of Voyagers Headquarters during the trial. One day, when the timing was right, he hoped to find her again.

Jeffrey broke Phineas' reveries. "So, we're just gonna disappear, Bogg? That's kinda sad. I'll miss them too."

"Yes. But don't worry, I wrote a letter to the family and left it on the nightstand in the room. They'll understand. We're _sailors_ and we have to move on." Phineas had also left a special letter of encouragement for Rebecca and put it where she was sure to find it within her sewing basket.

Jeffrey tossed up his arms. "You're the boss! I'm glad you're not sick anymore, Bogg. Its kinda scary to see you out of commission."

Phineas nodded. "It's scary for me too, but I have Jeffrey_ Nightingale_ to help aide me back to perfect health." He winked.

Jeffrey stared at him dourly. "Bogg, you're ridiculous sometimes."

"Yep, I have my moments. So, can you tell me anything else about the girls?"

Jeffrey scratched his head. "_Umm_…oh yeah! They become very famous for this act of bravery and as an old woman Rebecca sells autographs and tells the story for ten cents."

"Brave and an entrepreneur. My kind of gal." Bogg laughed.

"Hey, maybe when_ you're_ old and gray you can get a corn cob pipe and join her on the porch telling outrageous voyagers stories. I bet you'll make a killing."

"Very funny, kid."

"Or you could sweep up the New York streets with Isaac Wolfstein. But I'd say go with Rebecca. She's a legend in her own way and you can marry her then. And I'm sure you won't be tempted to strangle_ her_."

"Now who's ridiculous?" Phineas chuckled.

Jeffrey faced his partner. "So, Abby outlived Rebecca, and she always confirmed the event to the future skeptics. There's even a plaque on the lighthouse in the future that tells the story. I guess we'll be the only ones who really know the truth."

"Isn't that the way it is? Voyagers are always there to make things right. _Discreetly_."

Jeffrey latched onto Phineas' arm. "Yeah, and then the world keeps on turning."

Phineas hit the button and they flashed through the cosmos, ready for their next adventure.

**The End.**


End file.
